


Innocence Lost

by innocence4days



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocence4days/pseuds/innocence4days
Summary: "I don't fear human judgment," He said, but he looked at the crucifix with such disinterest and borderline disdain that Frank couldn't begin to comprehend what someone like him would even be afraid of. He surely didn't seem God-fearing, either."Then what do you fear?""Interesting question for you to ask. You're the one who's afraid, aren't you?"
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work borrows a lot of elements of Christianity, but I will be taking a lot of liberties when it comes to lore and religion. This is meant as no disrespect towards any religion or any beliefs. Take it as it is intended - a work of fiction for a bit of fun.
> 
> Tags, description, rating, and possibly title will be updated as (if?) the story progresses.

"You come here a lot."

The voice echoed in the otherwise empty church, the only people here being Frank and the man who said those words to him. He looked over to see a face that looked somewhat familiar. 

"Takes one to know one."

The stranger responded with a smile that made Frank feel uneasy. In fact, his whole presence had that effect on Frank - the more he thought about it, the more Frank realized that it wasn't the first time he felt like this, either. This man's appearance was familiar to him, and so was the general aura around him, but Frank couldn't quite place it. He only knew for sure that he felt---  _ Scared _ . 

There was something about the stranger that made Frank feel a little bit like he didn't belong here. There was nothing in his appearance that hinted at it, and Frank was hardly one to judge appearances, to begin with. He couldn't pinpoint it, couldn't put his finger on whether it was the tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, his demeanor in general. 

Black hair and pale skin; Frank knew he was staring but he felt compelled to if only to try and understand why this man stirred these odd, uncomfortable feelings inside him. He followed the stranger's hand when it moved out of his pocket - he was wearing all black, too, a suit that made him look like he just got back from a funeral. The hand came up to loosen his tie and he was staring at Frank in the next second, rather than looking at the altar with a vacant stare. 

"Why are you here?" He asked. Frank blinked, startled. 

"It's a church. What kind of question is that?"

A low chuckle, followed by a moment of silence. Frank stared at the man like he was watching a movie, holding his breath like he was about to experience the big twist in the plot. 

"There are different reasons for someone to go to church frequently," The stranger explained, turning his gaze back to the altar and the big crucifix above it. "Devotion, faith. Those are the obvious ones, and yet, the rarest. But I don't think that is the reason why you're here, is it?"

Frank frowned. "What makes you think that?" It wasn't as if he was wrong. That was the most concerning part, really. And it was also incredibly frustrating because Frank was trying so hard to figure him out but the tables had turned on him far too easily for his comfort. He felt cornered, claustrophobic despite the ostentatious high ceilings and the open door behind them. 

"You come here too much for that to be the reason. People don't come to the house of God that often out of good faith, and that includes you. No. People go to church every week to keep up appearances, at most. Why else would we be here alone right now?" The man shook his head and unbuttoned his suit jacket before sitting down in a relaxed stance. "I don't think you even set foot here during the weekend service, do you? You want to be alone with God, and you want to do it often. Only a few reasons for someone to want that so badly."

Frank swallowed dryly. His hand was gripping on tightly to the bench in front of him, his knuckles white in an attempt to stop himself from shaking. The longer he stood here, the longer he listened, the more terrifying the man seemed. "Are you stalking me or something?"

His chuckle this time around wasn't as low. It was more of a giggle, a sound that didn't match the same tone of his words, and it seemed even more terrifying than the alternative. He shook his head. "No, I'm just observant."

"Sure," Frank argued with bravado that he didn't have. Despite the stranger's demeanor, his presence screamed of something huge and terrible. Frank almost wanted to run. "I don't think that'll hold up in court, dude."

"Hm... I don't fear human judgment," He said, but he looked at the crucifix with such disinterest and borderline disdain that Frank couldn't begin to comprehend what someone like him would even be afraid of. He surely didn't seem God-fearing, either. 

"Then what _do_ you fear?"

"Interesting question for you to ask." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Frank looked around like a middle schooler looking for a teacher when he saw someone doing a bad thing on school grounds. He faced the stranger again at the sound of a lighter flicking and saw him nonchalantly lighting up the cigarette hanging from his lips. "You're the one who's afraid, aren't you?"

"What do you want?" It was probably best not to antagonize the crazy stalker smoking a cigarette in church, so Frank was ready to cut this conversation short and try to leave unscathed without antagonizing him. 

"You haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"You seem to have me all figured out," Frank argued with a raised eyebrow. What was that about not antagonizing him? Ah, yes. Easier said than done, wasn't it? Frank was, as Ray often put it, a little shit with a big ass mouth. "Why don't you tell me?"

There was a glint in the stranger's eye, suddenly. He turned his eyes back to Frank with an intensity he didn't seem to regard anything else with; Frank could see the hazel color in his eyes and wondered if they were this close to one another since the beginning of the conversation. He seemed thrilled by the challenge that Frank posed; Frank, for his part, felt small and vulnerable under that stare. 

"People who come here this often do it out of one of two reasons: they're either trying to atone for their guilt, or they have a bone to pick with the big guy." The words were laced with smoke, and his voice sounded almost dangerous. Frank frowned, trying to look like the guy was talking crazy to hide the fact that his heart was beating too hard in his chest and that he was wondering why the fuck this guy he had never met before was so deep in his head. 

"Which is it, _ Frank? _ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no see, huh?
> 
> This is something that got stuck in my head for no good reason last night and I had to do something about it. I'm not sure exactly where this will go but I got really excited about the premise and this chapter came to life pretty much on its own. I'll be honest, not sure when I will update this, but I would love to read your comments about it if you think this is worth putting effort into!
> 
> I hope you're all safe and healthy <3 Talk soon, hopefully!


End file.
